


The world can't keep us apart

by Newsiesgirl



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anxious David Jacobs, Davey eventually becomes a mom to them all, F/F, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, It's sort of hard to explain, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack's a dad to all the newsies, M/M, Multi, Sad David Jacobs, because i forgot the word for it, they are all on the run and hiding from everyone, they live in a controlled society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: Slowly, the world started changing. They start deciding who you were for you. They start deciding who you ended up with, how many kids you'd have, the names you call them etc. One day Davey saw his parents changing so he took his siblings and he ran. Then he found the newsies. They are all hiding from what's out there. Nobody knows what tomorrow will bring.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The world can't keep us apart

**Author's Note:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uVOkYncIsEVFZjC61QeEakKY6jPfwozBesNT9EIYO2k/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> The rules I created for this au  
> This had not really been beta'd because I hate reading my own work.

Davey Jacobs picked up his brother and grabbed his sisters hand before very quickly running out of their apartment. The second he saw that glisten in his parents eyes he knew exactly what was going on. Recently the world had been changing. People were having robot parts put into the brains or having robot parts replace parts of their bodies. People were being brainwashed into this new way of life. A new way of life where they pick who you end up with, they pick when you have kids and how many you have. They give you a listen of suitable names. They choose your career and home. They choose your life. You no longer get a say.

The people should have seen this coming. It had been creeping up on them slowly. It started with the schools getting new teachers. All of the children said the same things about these teachers. They all said how wonderful they were. That was just the beginning. They were brainwashing these kids. They gave them tests and then brainwashed them into wanting the career they choose. Then more things were being implemented, slowly. One day the president was replaced by Joseph Pulitzer, one of these people. Now everywhere was changing. 

The glisten that Davey saw in his parents eyes were signs of them having been changed by these peoples. He didn't have to think. He just let his instincts kick in and they were to grab your siblings and run. So here he was running with his brother in his arms and his sister's wrist in his hand. Sarah didn't need to ask what was happening because she saw it too. Les, on the other hand, was confused. He wanted to know where they were going and why they were running but Davey didn't have time to answer. He only had time to run. Eventually, he saw a crack by a bridge. It was big enough to get an average size person through. It was their only hope. Davey had heard his parents come after him. He slipped into the hole with Sarah following behind him hoping his parents didn't see.

Inside it was massive. They couldn't see anything but Davey could sense how big this place was. He put Les down and as soon as he did they were all grabbed by a pair of hands. Then dull lights flicked on. There was a lot of kids all looking at them. Davey didn't like it, he looked down at his feet until his chin was turned up by a boy. A boy who looked the same age he did. He had messy brown hair and hazel eyes. He had worn out clothes on and an old newsboy hat from the days were newspapers actually existed. These days there two daily news programs. That was the only way you were getting news unless someone told you on the street. Although, there wasn't much time for talking with all these new timings in place. Bells would ring at different times of the day to signal different activities. 

"Who are ya?" The boy asked looking Davey straight in the eye. It made him uncomfortable. 

"Umm...David Jacobs..." Davey stuttered. 

"What ya doin' 'ere?" 

"Running. From our parents, they've been brainwashed or something. Saw a crack and knew it was our only chance of escaping. If you want us to leave we will and you have our word we won't tell a soul about this place." Davey swallowed hard. The boy in front of him grinned. He waved his hands and the 3 people holding them let go, one of them came and stood by the boys side. The other 2 went into the small crowd.

"I ain't lettin' ya go back out there, that's stupid. Everything they're doin' out there is stupid. Stay, we'll look after ya and teach ya how to sneak about out there. My names Jack Kelly and this is Spot Conlon. He's from Brooklyn."

"Well, I've already told you my name but this is my twin sister Sarah and my little brother Les." Jack took Sarah's hand and kissed it. Davey looked behind him. There seemed to be more boys than girls.

"Don't ya worry about privacy, Sarah. The girls have a room all to themselves. There's only 3 of them. Katherine, Sniper and Smalls." Jack pointed them out in the crowd and gently pushed Sarah towards them. "And Les, you'll find yourself with the little ones." Jack pointed them out. They waved happily at Les who ran over there. "And you, will be stickin' with me." Jack spat in his hand and held it out. Davey stared at it.

"That's disgusting." 

"Well, Mouth, that's how we do things 'ere." Spot spoke, looking Davey in the eye. 

"Mouth?"

"Most of us get nicknames. For example, Spot is a nickname. I ain't gonna tell ya his real one. He'll tell ya when he trust ya. This group is called the Newsies by the way." Jack said tilting his cap.

Jack went around and introduced Davey to the everyone. Jack started with the people who were most important to their team. That included: Race, Albert, Crutchie, Specs, Romeo, Finch, Buttons, JoJo, Hotshot, Mike and Ike, Elmer and a couple others. Davey learnt that a lot of them had come from families who were infiltrated right from the beginning. He learnt Race and Jack were the first ones here and then they found kids on the street and gave them somewhere safe. They had been here for years and nobody found them. He learnt a couple years after being here Spot arrived with a bunch of kids, the place where they were hiding in Brooklyn had been found out. Jack welcomed him with open arms. They had a sort of brotherly relationship. 

Davey also learnt a lot of them had found relationships with the others. For example, Race, Spot, Albert and Elmer were in a relationship together. Initially, Davey found it weird how 4 people were in a relationship but when he saw them all sat together he saw how they all fitted together like 4 puzzle pieces. As well as, he learnt a lot of the newsies got nicknames so they could hide from their past. Davey saw the sense in this.

Jack also showed Davey around this cave. They had kitchen, living room, a weird dining room type thing, sleep quarters and bathroom space. He showed Davey where he would be sleeping. It was a bed next to Jacks. He also told him that Les would have to share with him until they got an extra bed. 

Right now Davey was sat in the lounge area with a lot of people. He felt bad because he couldn't remember most of their names but he was sure he would learn. Les seemed to be fitting in just right with the younger newsies. Sarah was sat at a table with the girls and she seemed to be enjoying herself too. She had also changed out of her skirt into a pair of trousers. Jack had barely left Davey's side since he came whether that was because he didn't trust him or just wanted to get to him better but Davey could not tell. Jack was sat right by his side right now and Spot was on his other side. Davey kind of felt as if he was being babysat.

Out of nowhere a distant sound of an explosion could be heard. Davey saw Les flinch in the corner of his eye but another newsies comforted him before Davey could react. He smiled weakly and then noticed both Jack and Spot had gone to the exit. They were talking but Davey couldn't hear. Almost everyone in the room apart from Davey had gone back to normal. A couple of them where closer to the people they were sat near or hugging another one. It was normal to hear explosions every once in a while. Davey could tell Les was still shaking but he was thankful another newsies was there to distract him. Davey found he was never good at that. Jack came motioned Davey to come to him. He did.

"Right, so when this happens one of us goes out to check and one stays 'ere to hold fort and shit. Thought ya could come with me so I can get to know ya a bit better plus I need someone my age who can do this. Race and Albert definitely ain't smart enough and no one else wants to." Davey nodded as Jack lead them out.

He took Davey a different way from where he came in. It was down some alleys. No where they would been seen. Jack kept looking up every often, Davey followed his gaze one of these times and saw the smoke in the distance. He figured out where they was and realised it was the school that had exploded. Davey had a lot of memories there. 

"Jack." Jack looked over his shoulder as Davey whispered his name. "That's the school they've exploded." Jack stopped and looked at him before looking back towards the smoke. His eyebrows furrowed. 

"How'd ya know that?" He whispered back.

"I just do. I know where places are." 

"Smartass." Jack started walking again and Davey followed.

They eventually came to a stop where they could see the scene. It was the school like Davey had said. It was blown to pieces and was currently on fire. This was definitely done by the government. There had been rumours they were hiding people in the basement. Plus, this school wasn't controlled by the government. Jack looked back at Davey and gave him a 'well done smart ass' look and smirk. He looked back at the scene. There was ambulances and government cars. There was no longer such as thing as police. That was the governments job now. Davey looked around and saw no news reporters. He wasn't surprised. They weren't going to broadcast this otherwise there would be rumours and speculations which meant they would have to kill those people who started the rumours. That's how it was now.

Davey saw his parents walking across the street and he quickly hid behind the nearest thing he could. Jack soon followed and looked at Davey in concern. He noticed Davey wasn't breathing properly and he could tell he was having a panic attack. He'd seen other newsies had panic attacks and he had them himself. He crouched down next to Davey. Jack gently place an opened hand on Davey's shoulder so he could brush it off if he didn't want it to be there. He didn't.

"Breathe." Jack whispered. Davey felt his breath on his ear. "Deep breaths. Three in, Three out." Davey followed Jack's instructions and eventually calmed down. "There ya go. What happened?" 

"I saw my parents." Davey whispered. He didn't want to admit it but he knew he saw them. Usually if there was an accident they would stop and see if they could help, they once worked in the hospital. But now they just walked past and pretended like nothing happened. They were not his parents anymore. Jack gently squeezed Davey's shoulder before moving it further down his back to rub it gently.

"It's okay. Believe me on this, ya get use to it. It does become easier." Jack admitted to him. Althought, what he said wasn't completely true. You do get use to it, it just doesn't become easier but he wanted to help Davey. Though, Davey probably didn't believe him it would give him hope.

Davey soon calmed down and they returned to the viewing point. The smoke seemed to die down a bit but the fire was still burning. Jack could see the government officials and pointed them out to Davey. The only government officials Davey had seen were the ones of television. They didn't look much different to the ones he was seeing in front of him now. Expect, they were talking in hushed whispers and what appeared to be ASL.

"Are they using ASL?" Davey whispered.

"Sort of. It's similar but it's only been taught to the government officials. Katherine taught us some of the signs they use, I'm not sure how she knows them but I trust her." Jack explained.

Within the next minutes everything seemed to be calm and they were about to head back when another explosion went off knocking them both off their feet. They had blown up the school again. This time there was nothing remaining on the ground that the school once stood on. If anyone had survived the initial explosion they were definitely dead now. Davey swallowed loudly. He was scared, that was for sure. When it all started, it started slowly and now there was dangerous on every corner and nobody was safe.

"Let's head back." Jack whispered, Davey looked at him his face looked blank, emotionless.


End file.
